The First Rebel REDUX
by mega45
Summary: This is the revised First Rebel story. I decided to make big changes grammar and dialogue wise, though the plot's still the same. A former employee of Koopa has been betrayed and committed to Vista Hill Asylum. However, the employee escapes and it out for vengeance. Along with his allies, will the Rebel succeed? Find out.
1. Prologue: Escape

**AN: As of right now, this will be the official version of the First Rebel. So all future chapters will be added to this version. The older version will either remain as it is or will be deleted if needed to. If it WILL be deleted well I hope you've enjoyed it because you're probably not going to see it again...unless you go to the SMBMOVIE Archives and find the First Rebel thread in the fan media section but I digress. Here it is! The REVISED First Rebel!**

Prologue: Escape.

_Koopa, you're an asshole. _

_Though, the odds of you knowing that are slim. Who knows: you might be thinking you're very clever. All I know is that, you hired me for dirty work, I did it, and now you jail me for being too good._

_Isn't life something, I hope you know that I'm not some employee you can easily dispose. I hope you know, even as you sit in your nice office, and I'm in this piss poor excuse of a cell, that I'm coming for you. While you act oh so confident, I'll wait here._

The Rebel or "Mr. Smith" as he had come to be called, was in thought as that was all the guards would let him do. He always used to think Koopa was an ok person. Paranoid for sure, but a fine man and great advisor, but that was before Koopa labelled The Rebel a traitor upon finding blueprints for a nuclear bomb in his quarters.

Before the Rebel could so much as defend himself he was sent to the Vista Hills Asylum in the desert. During that time, he was often forced to go to counseling and interrogation sessions. His interrogators knew that he was sane and merely teased him, but the psychiatrists believed he truly needed help.

Ironically, the Rebel was thinking of today's upcoming sessions when the door opened. Two guards came in with a key to unlock the chains the kept the Rebel from escaping his bed. First, however one guard injected a serum into the Rebel that made him paralyzed so he wouldn't try to make an assault.

_Ah, the standard procedure. Don't you guards ever loosen up? How's a guy supposed to escape?_

While no one heard his little joke, the Rebel still laughed inside. After the Rebel was out of his chains, the guards picked up his legs and dragged them while his body was on the floor. When they were finally at the session room, the guards opened the door, and threw him inside. Of course by this point the serum had worn off and since the floor was solid ground, the Rebel was in pain when he hit it.

_Well, that was a fine landing. _

As he got up, a female psychiatrist walked in.

"Hello Mr. Smith," the psychiatrist said coldly, "Are we ready to begin?"

"I told you my last name wasn't Smith." The Rebel said,

"Yes, but you didn't want me to say your real name."

"I know that Miss Jones."

"Then let's begin please."

The Rebel sat down at a rectangular desk but not before he was convinced to do so by the guards' flamethrowers. Soon Miss Jones sat down as well, with that menacing stare. As the Rebel looked into Miss Jones' eyes, her cold stare made him look somewhere else.

"Now," Miss Jones said, "Before we start today's session, I wanted to ask you what you would like to begin with? We can do ink blot tests, discuss ink blot tests, or look at ink blot tests-"

"I think I'll go with ink blot tests." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"Ah excellent, I have the ink blots all ready for you!"

Miss Jones then got out the ink blot tests and showed one to the Rebel. It was obviously a question mark but the Rebel knew from experience that Miss Jones would often trick her patients into answering the obvious and so this time he naturally thought she was trying to trick him, you see unlike regular Rorschach tests, if you get the answer wrong, you get shocked.

"Uh, a cane," The Rebel guessed, and then he got shocked with a shock gun.

"OW,"

"Wrong Mr. Smith" Miss Jones said, "Guess it again please."

"Uh, a duplex with the sun on the bottom?!"

He got shocked again,

"AHH!"

"Wrong again Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said, "The answer was a Question Mark."

_You bitch! Ugh, I have to stay cool, I have to stay cool. Just wait it out, she won't last long._

The Rebel then got his cool and whispered "Proceed,"

Miss Jones then got out another blot test and this time it was an actual blot test that made one think.

The Rebel thought hard and said, "Two Priests fighting with pocket knifes?"

"Too Violent," Miss Jones said, as she shocked him again.

This time the Rebel was shocked so badly that he fell to the floor and was shaking as the guards picked him up and put him back in his seat.

"And as a side note, Mr. Smith, I'd prefer it if you not make up characters."

By now the Rebel was about to burst and start his plan now but the guards were still there and since the Rebel wanted this to be an easy job he just sat i his chair, watching Miss Jones grabbing another blot test. He thought really carefully this time, trying to give her a good answer.

"Any minute now, Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said,

The Rebel then cleared his thought and said, "Two bunnies jumping around."

Miss Jones looked at the Rebel with a more warmer gaze for a while before she said:

"You're obviously making that up," and shocked him again.

As the he got shocked once more, the Rebel fell to the floor again, however this time he got himself up without help and sat in his chair. Before Miss Jones pulled out another blot test, the Rebel shouted:

"I THIK THAT'S ENOUGH TRIAL AND ERROR IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

Instead of getting shocked, the Rebel actually got mercy in return.

"Very well Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said,

Miss Jones then put them away and decided to do a new session.

"Now Mr. Smith," Miss Jones said, "Let us talk about your recent dreams, it always helps to discuss what goes on in the mind."

The Rebel then smirked as the guards left the room. They obviously didn't want to hear what he had to say and who could blame them? After all whatever bullshit the Rebel said would make anyone scared. As Miss Jones got out a tape recorder the Rebel then leaned forward as Miss Jones eyed him suspiciously.

"So," Miss Jones said, "I-I'd like to hear your dreams please."

"Certainly," the Rebel said, "Should I skip the anus ripping demon or not?"

Miss Jones shocked the Rebel again.

"AHH"

"Leave your humour out of this please. Now let me ask you again-"

"Actually Miss Jones," the Rebel said smirking while wincing, "I'd like to ask _you_a question."

"Very well," Miss Jones said,

"Ok," he said, "Let's say a snotty psychiatrist tortures an innocent sane man for a long time, naturally she has done this before and thus, is surprised when he snaps and wants to do nothing but kill her. She runs but realizes no matter where she goes it seems everyone is now out to get her. Where is the safest place she could hide?"

"I...Don't know," Miss Jones said, nervously

The Rebel then grabbed the shock gun, set it to "painful" and quickly shocked her.

"Insanity of course," the Rebel said coldly, he then opened the window and made a big noise to have the guards come in.

When the guards came in, the Rebel shocked one of them, took the flamethrower from the other guard and shocked that one with the shock-gun. Then the Rebel grabbed the keys, took off the clothes of both guards, got on a guard suit, and took the other flamethrower. The Rebel then sadistically grinned as he shot Miss Jones with the flame-thrower.

He left the session room and kept walking among the corridors, he punched two guards along the way and grabbed their ID cards. Finally, after looking around for a while he found the cell he was searching for, Wario's. He unlocked the cell and found the man himself inside.

"Put these on," the Rebel ordered as he threw Wario a guard uniform.

When Wario was all dressed up, the Rebel handed him a flame-thrower.

"By the way, thanks for coming," Wario said,

"It was nothing," the Rebel said.

They then quickly left and entered the main lobby; after quickly signing out by using the stolen IDs-they of course put their fingers across the pictures of the real officers-they finally were outside at the parking area. The Rebel and Wario were now out of the woods as they sneaked in a garbage truck and drove off into the hellish desert.

"Heh," Wario chuckled, "You know, When you said you could easily escape, you meant it."

The Rebel grinned as the truck drove into the unknown as the alarms set off.


	2. Chapter 1:Some Supplies

Chapter 1: Some Supplies.

The Rebel drove very fast along the seemingly endless desert road. It was a long drive, and the Rebel started thinking to himself about his next step of total revenge:

_Hmm, that escape was easier than I thought. Too easy in fact, I gotta keep my guard up from now on. You never know what dickish event life's gonna throw at you. This truck isn't that bad, but we'll need a faster and more subtle mode of transportation when we reach the city. _

He decided that they first needed to go to the nearest Telephone booth and call some of Wario's friend's, though how they were going to pay it when they were broke was a mystery. Luckily however Wario, while looking through the truck had found Chain Chomp Grappling Hooks. These were no ordinary ones either, you see the Chain Chomp could hold on to anything and with a couple of adjusting, could pull anything it latched onto. Truly some fine things were found in 1973. As Wario fiddled with the Chain Chomps to see if both worked, the Rebel was busy flooring the gas pedal as the city was soon coming into view.

The Rebel started to slow down when he saw a phone booth about 4 miles from the city. He stopped the truck as Wario got out of the car and approached the booth. During the night, the booth's blue/white colour made it nice. The red and green neon "PHONE BOOTH" sign was also easy to the eyes. Beside the telephone was a brown metallic box with the blue and red sign that said: "GET YOUR CHANGE HERE." Wario aimed his Chain Chomp at the box and watched as it latched onto the box. Then with a great pull, the box was ripped from the machine as millions of gold coins almost filled the floor.

Wario then grabbed some coins, and put them in the Telephone box. He grabbed the telephone and dialed the numbers, within seconds he got an answer.

"Hey Jimmy," Wario said, "yeah, who else? No, not this time, I'm out. You heard me, yeah, yeah, yeah, what part of yeah did you not understand? So how's the company, good, very good. What? Uh-huh, yeah I got it. How's she? You know who I mean, good, see you."

Wario then got in the truck with the coins as they drove off. As they got closer to the city, Wario was counting the coins, licking his snake like tongue against the coins, and cackling like a witch. The Rebel wanted to ask Wario to stop that as it creeped him out but decided against it, seeing how it's never a good idea to piss off a man who descended from a cobra. Pretty soon they made it in, the Rebel parked the truck and they both got out of it. The Rebel just gazed at the countless uses of red and orange neon everywhere while Wario went looking for a car.

After looking at an ugly fountain for hours, Rebel soon gazed at a typical riot going on around Python Pizza. It was over very quick however as the cops arrived and helped in their most signature style by shooting the hell out of everyone with their flamethrowers. Wario then appeared in a yellow Cadillac that looked like it swallowed 4 whole jars of steroids and opened the passenger door which let the Rebel get in. Inside there was a radio singing music that not even a stoner could make sense of as Wario drove very slowly, an oddity for the city folk there. The Rebel was getting a little nervous and feared they might get caught; however Wario just listened to the nonsensical beats and the occasional gibberish that counted as lyrics.

"So where to now?" Wario asked,

"We should get some new clothes." The Rebel said,

"I think we should go get a doughnut land doughnut first."

"Too bad, we're getting our stuff first."

Wario glared at the Rebel, warningly. He glared back as well which led to Wario chuckling as he stopped at "The Toad House" thrift store. It was pretty unorganized with loads of cardboard boxes containing junk no one wanted. Wario found the clothes section and started started going through it all. In the end he chose a nice yellow jacket with yellow pants; his shirt choice was a purple one complete with a purple lizard skin tie. He also picked a yellow hat. Not the manliest set of colours, but Wario made it look passable. The Rebel went for a more plain look with a brown shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and some glasses.

After paying for all this, the gentle men then changed into their outfits, sold the police outfits for a mere 50 coins each, and before they left Wario secretly caught a rat and ate it in one bite. While at the thrift store, they also bought things like tools, a couple of metal parts, plus some paper and pen. They were all ready when Wario asked to go to "Donut Land Doughnuts". The Rebel grunted as he reluctantly agreed. Fortunately, the doughnut shop was just around the corner so at least it wasn't a long trip. The shop itself was pretty crummy but did you honestly expect better from this place? After a good couple of minutes, the duo finished their quick snack and walked up the metallic stairway, leading them to their next destination.

_Hmm, those doughnuts were pretty damn good. Then again, I've been eating mostly crap for many, many months so anything should taste amazing_.

They headed into the Hammer Bros. Tattoo shop, a small franchise that specialized in permanent tattoos. The Rebel heard there was another one in the south part of the city called Sarasaland, but one of the original owners was still here. Wario hit the bell on the desk as the  
Hammer Brother came out to greet what he thought were his new clients.

"How can I-" started the Hammer Brother until he saw who he was looking at.

"Hello Mac," The Rebel said, just grinning as Mac almost fell down in shock.

"W-"

"Please," He said, "Call me Mr. Smith. Everyone did back at the asylum, even your brother."

"What's this gotta do with Mark?" Mac said,

"Nothing, I just mentioned...I need you Mac."

"Why, W...Mr. Smith"

"Because I'm making a revolution against Koopa and I need your knowledge."

"What-"

"Don't bother lying to me Mac," The Rebel said, "I know your still apart of the team, I'm not here for trouble. In fact when this whole thing's over with, I'm going to New York-"

"You mean the other realm."

"Whatever, anyway, of course I'd just go to the uh...'secret place', but the thing is, is that I'm not as stupid as the others thought I was. I mean if they think I'm just going to walk in there and yell, HEY LOOK AT ME, they are sorely, sorely, mistaken. Now, you must be asking _why_ I need your help. Well its simple really, all I need to know are what the changes to the security are and how I can avoid them."

"Nothing's changed. There's been, no security additions, at least not what I know of-"

"Don't piss on my intelligence Mac you know how much I hate that."

"I-I-I-I'm not,"

"Oh yeah Mac sure, Koopa's done NOTHING to the security of the towers after I was taken away. You really expect me to believe that?! Come on, I've been fed crap for months; I don't need any more in my mouth! We ALL know Koopa's paranoid enough to up the security! I just need to know what new challenges I'm going to be facing."

"Why do you keep saying that Koopa-"

"ENOUGH!"

This made Mac flinch in surprise as the Rebel just sighed,

"I'm hoped it was't going to come to this Mac."

He looked at Wario who got out his flamethrower and clicked the trigger showing the flames flickering. Mac hesitated for a bit, sweat dropping down his head quickly, until he finally opened the door leading to his office.

"Alright, I'll explain in the back," Mac said.

Wario and the Rebel walked inside as Mac sneakily got out a hammer from behind a secret compartment. Without hesitation, he threw the hammer, quickly knocking them both down to the floor as he reached for his phone to call the police.

Wario, however had gotten up and fired his Chain Chomp at Mac, which managed pull him from the phone. Before Mac do anything, Wario then grabbed some gloves with spikes on the knuckles from a brown shelf, put them on, and repeatedly punched Mac in the face with his fist until it was a bloody mess. The Rebel grabbed one of the hammers, smashed Mac's face for good measure then and put it in his hand as they quickly left the scene. After they got in the car, Wario drove around mindlessly, successfully blending in, with the others, after a while he parked the car and they got out to get some fresh air, or as fresh as you can get here.

"What now?" Wario asked,

Just then an old lady with a charity box said, "Penny for the poor?"

The Rebel and Wario ignored her when she pulled a shock gun and yelled, "HEY PUNKS!"

Wario then got out his flamethrower and shot her. Then, he saw someone with a wrench looking at the car admirably. He shot that guy too pretty messily while making a sadistic grin of satisfaction. The Rebel however was getting nervous. Pretty soon they were gonna get caught killing people and then get arrested which would halt his plans of killing Koopa. And _that,_ he would not stand!

"You know," The Rebel said cautiously, "We're going to have to stop constantly killing people unless we want the cops to find us."

"Yeah sure," Wario said sarcastically,

"I'm serious! We have to be more careful around here! The police could be watching!"

Wario just grunted and opened the car door before the Rebel grabbed his shoulder!

"Listen here _ass clown!_ I just got out of the asylum, and if you think I'm going to let you screw me up the ass by putting me right back there you're heavily mistaken!"

"HEY!" Wario shouted, taking the Rebel's hand off his shoulder,

"One, Don't touch me again! And two, I'll do whatever I goddamn want _Mr. Smith_! Just because you're paranoid about getting sent back to that old place doesn't mean I have to be!"

After that, they both stopped and just stood there before the Rebel broke the ice.

"Look, we need to stop fighting and continue our plan!"

Wario thought for a second and finally gave up, "Alright, you win."

"Good, now we need a base to put all our stuff and camp out. Somewhere they'll never suspect."

"Somewhere they'll never expect huh?" Wario said with a slight grin, "Alright, ok I think I got someone who can help us."

He got in the car and started it up.

"Where to," The Rebel said getting in,

"My old warehouse that I ran in '67," Wario said, "That's where she'll be."

"Who's that?"

Wario grinned,

"My wife".


	3. Chapter 2: Traveling into a new age

Chapter 2: Traveling into a new age.

_The warehouse, I thought Wario hated that place. He said it was too old and dusty for him. That's why he moved into the abandoned clubhouse in central part of the city, at least I think that's why he moved. Anyway, from looking on the gas meter, the car's almost empty. We'll never be able to get there tonight without running out, plus I'm too tired to give a shit about anything right now so we out to sleep in a hotel for the night._

The Rebel patted on Wario's shoulder as he said, "Pull over". Wario turned to a parking area and stopped on a dime.

"What?"

"We should stay at a hotel tonight,"

"Why?"

"We're almost out of gas; we'll never make it there before we completely run out. Besides it's a long drive to the next gas station if we go now, I say we stay here."

"Ok, but I still don't see why we can't just refill and get out of-"

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO SLEEP IN A REAL BED, JESUS CHRIST!"

Wario flinched and drove to nearest hotel as fast he could. "Don Pianta's Casino and Hotel", a huge giant building that took up most of the left side of the street was a good choice. It looked really nice with its heavy use of neon, and had unique structure, the fact that it was next to a gas station certainly helped. After parking the car Wario got out and entered the hotel lobby, leaving the Rebel to sleep. He tried closing his eyes in order to descend into another world but that was ruined by the tapping on the window.

After Wario opened the back doors and got out the extra clothes, he threw a pair at the Rebel in order to make it even. After a couple of minutes walking on stairs, they were finally at their room as they ditched they're prison uniforms and lay on the beds. Wario turned on the TV as he fixed his pillow a bit and relaxed. He turned a couple channels until he stopped at a channel which showed low budgeted action movies. The sound of people shooting each other was amusing for a while especially since the actors were terrible but eventually the Rebel gave up and turned the channel. Wario wanted to object but he was tuned out by the Rebel's snores.

With a grunt that accepted defeat, Wario slept, probably dreaming of a decapitation scene. When the morning came, he was the first to wake up. Sleeping in that bed really did wonders for him, his back was better since it no longer rested on solid ground and he felt better too. After making his bed as best as he could, Wario turned on the TV and, after seeing that nothing good was on changed it to the news channel,

"Be on the lookout for two escaped nutcases who just last night, had entered the central part of the city. They are known to be very conniving, very dangerous and more insane than a retarded mammal. Here is what they look like."

Then, pictures of him and the Rebel came up as the Newscaster explained in more detail.

"Oh for the love of-"

The TV was turned off in less than a second as he shoved the Rebel out of the bed.

"Come on, we got to get out of here."

"Why, did you screw something up?" He said with a smirk,

"No, the news warned the public about us."

That woke him up.

"What?!"

"Just saw it a couple minutes ago; the whole city knows we're criminals now."

"Well don't panic yet, just 'cause they know we're here doesn't mean-"

"They showed our pictures on the news as well."

"Ugh! Well what do we do?"

Wario simply pondered, trying to get his brain to work for once, finally an idea formed.

"Barely anyone watches the news anymore; the true way news is spread here is by gossip. That means we have some time to get out of here before the authorities hunts for us. Let's just get out of here silently and quickly!"

"Gotcha,"

The Rebel then began making a rather complicated plan when Wario grew annoyed of this and threw a chair at the window, following a expression from the Rebel that screamed _What the hell?!_

"You weren't fast enough."

After collecting everything, the duo got out of their rooms by climbing down a bed sheet tied into a knot. In a mere second or two, they got in the car and drove to the gas station. There was no messing around as they had a time limit, the scariest part being that they didn't know when it ended. As soon as they payed for the gas, they sighed in relief as they fled east.

_Well, we're off to the ware house, where Wario's wife Mona and their son are going to be. Wario said she fixed up the place. All I really know right now however, are two things. One, we're going to be far away from the central part of the city, which in a way is good, because that's where all the cops are. However, the second thing I know is _

_that I got to be very careful around Wario's wife, Mona. Anything can set her off, clothes, attitudes, food, certain kinds of alcohol, anything._

During the drive, a question suddenly appeared in the Rebel's subconscious.

"Who's all gonna be there?"

"Just Mona and the kid."

Pure surprise crowded the Rebel's face.

"You mean, you and her-"

"Heh, heh, does that shock you?"

"No, I just thought you weren't interested in-"

"He's an accident."

A minute long pause surrounded the car as the Rebel muttered,

"Well, _obviously._"

And boom, the car stopped at a very run down place in a very run down town named "Petals-Burg". It was obvious the warehouse hadn't been used in years. The Rebel got out of the car and just stood there waiting for Wario to make his move. Walking up to the warehouse, Wario simply knocked. As the door slowly opened, Mona became more apparent. Her red hair didn't exactly mix with her black suit well but if you told her that she'd just say _I never wanted it match anyway_.

"Well," She said with a certain look of disgust, "You're out."

"Yep."

"That's all you're going to say?!"

"Well, what do you want, a cookie? Let us in already."

"Oh I see! You impregnate me, belittle me, push me around, abandon me and the kid for a long time even before you get arrested, and after all that you expect me to welcome you with open arms and just let you enter?!"

"Well I do own the damn place."

"Creep!" Mona said with disgust,

Wario approached her still either with great courage or great stupidity. After a minute or so, they both smirked at each other and an aggressive but passionate kiss followed suit. As their lips let go, Wario said,

"Let's go," and walked right through the doors.

The Rebel got the supplies out of the car and walked through, stopping to greet Mona, but only moving faster when she hissed at him. The main centre of the warehouse was actually quite huge, if it wasn't for a couple of rusted cars still around and the fact that many of the so called "rooms" they'd be staying in were mainly for storage; this would've made for a decent home.

He stopped at one office that he quite liked, it was average, had a decent sleeping area, a desk, two cabinets, a place to his supplies and a little TV on the desk. What wasn't to like? After his stuff jumped to the floor, the Rebel sat at the desk and turned the TV on. Since the TV had no remote, he had to press the little odd buttons to get around. There were thousands of shows on, but the Rebel just put it on the news.

"And now for today's special announcement from one of the king's noble knights Koopa," The Newscaster said in a monotone voice,

_Royal knight? But Koopa's an advisor isn't he?_

The TV cut to a very busy public area in the middle of the town square. The King was there, sitting on a rather expensive looking chair while sporting a _I really wish I could just out of here_ expression on his face. His red hair looked quite faded though that could have been because of the TV.

It didn't matter anyway as Koopa was the important one here, he was on the podium, waving people, wearing an obvious plastered on smile, and waiting to begin his speach. His hair was as usual tidy and clean, with that little taint of blonde color to it while his eyes were looking at everything, probably looking for the reporters. After a couple of seconds, Koopa raised his hands as the audience finally quieted down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first I'd like to say thanks for coming here, in order to save time I'll get right to the point. For a while now, there have been certain rumors of a secret weapon we've supposedly worked on for the past 3 decades. It was said that this so called weapon was designed to mutate it's victims into thin air, that it was mobile and that it would have the power to annihilate this entire city. Well, I say this is clear proof that you don't trust the fucking tabloids."

A small laugh emerged as Koopa continued,

"However, I'm here to put these rumors in their place and tell you the truth. Yes, we've been working on a secret project. However it's best not think of it as a weapon but more as a step into the new age."

Much to the crowd's confusion Koopa pressed on, clearly getting into his speech.

"Many of you've heard of evolution right? Constantly changing, upgrading or downgrading-heh-during the ages of time. Well, what if I said we've found a way to somehow figure out the physics of evolution and have created a machine to perform the notion itself?"

Everyone started getting interested as Koopa continued onward.

"Imagine, sitting on a comfortable seat, thinking normal thoughts when a bright light comes at you. It takes 4 minutes but it feels like 10 seconds. Then, after you wake up you feel like a new person. What do you mean you say? Well just think of the possibilities! Clearer vision, better strength, stronger skin, there's no end to the many things that'll evolve!"

A reporter said, "Like?"

"Well think about it! Vaccines will no longer be needed! Minor injuries will heal in seconds! We may be able to lift many heavy objects we couldn't before because of our strength!"

The crowd was now hooked as Koopa who hadn't lost a breath said,

"Any other questions?"

One arm shot up, "Koopa, when we be able to experience this amazing piece of technology?"

"Well you see we're still working on some bugs. During several tests we've found that the machine would only evolve minor things like a sense of vocabulary, eye sight, but not the entire specimen. Exactly _what_ the machine would evolve is a mystery as well since out of all the test subjects we used, not one subjects had the same results. So after we've fixed these problems we'll reveal it to the public and history will be made."

Another arm shot up,

"Yes."

"Sir, you've said this machine could evolve subjects. But, have you ever thought of including a function that could de-evolve a subject?"

Koopa hesitated but after gave him a nod of approval he pressed onward.

"Um, Yes, we've toyed with the idea before. Also might as well get this out of the way too, we also decided to transform this ability into a gun. These will be used by the cops as a means to quickly dispose of criminals. However as you've probably guessed there are some complications. The fact that we've spent almost 30 years on building this machine proves how difficult a project of this magnitude is. Plus, cop guns have been stolen many times. We can't risk the idea of these guns being stolen too. One more question."

An arm shot up, "Sir, have you ever thought that maybe this could backfire on our race? Like if we used this technology, nature will come and make us regret it some day?"

"That thought has come up once in a while. But Simon, the creator of the machine has done some calculations and has proven this concern is very unlikely to happen due to how perfectly built the machine will be when it's finished. Now then, I'd like to thank you all for coming again and have a good day."

The Rebel turned the TV off and sat in the desk.

_A machine that can de-evolve anything huh? Interesting._


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner and a Nightmare

Chapter 3: Dinner and a nightmare.

_The man's good, he's an expert at smooth talk. The idea of those de-evolving guns has merit. I should rob those blueprints once we get to the building. It still makes me wonder though, what did Koopa do to get demoted? Whatever, all I need right now is to lie low. Planning in the shadows is what got me out; well that and the fact that the security over there is horrible but nevertheless that tatic hasn't failed me now._

The Rebel sat on the ground, using his brown coat as a mattress while looking up at the ceiling; his eyes were never able to close so they just stared, not doing much else. There was a bang at the door and when he opened it, Mona was standing there with a poorly made Barbacoa T-Rex Burrito.

She shoved it at him, "Dinner's served."

The Rebel looked at the processed meal and smiled. "Thank you."

Mona scoffed, "Just eat it."

She started to walk away but turned back. "Oh and one other thing," She said, "I have to go to work at the diner so watch the kid will you?"

The Rebel raised his eyebrows, "Me?"

"Who else was I talking to?"

"Well not to be rude but shouldn't taking care of the kid be Wario's job?"

After a brief pause, both of them laughed at the idea of this as Mona left the warehouse with a grin on her face. The Rebel sat down on his "mattress" after eating the poorly made dish. Granted, he ate worse before but that was still pathetic. He was able to finish the meal however which is something he couldn't say for the crap he ate at Vista Hills.

_Well, better go see how that kid is._

Surprisingly, the Rebel found the kid quite easily...he was standing right in front of him. The Rebel nearly jumped but kept his cool and waved his hand. The kid looked about 10, his brown hair was at standard length. His grey shirt was torn, his black pants were baggy, and his new stomper boots were dented. To be nice, the Rebel tried to start a conversation.

"Uh, hello there, how are you?"

The kid just stared at him with that creepily plain face.

"So uh, did you know Wario a lot?"

The kid merely sighed, "I've only seen him 5 times."

"Really uh, has he been good to you?"

The kid grew a little irritated, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, so what do you want to do?"

All he got was a stare.

"So...what's your name?"

"...Tyler."

"Tyler huh, that's a nice name."

"Mom named it for me."

Silence emerged.

_My god is this kid awkward!_

"So have you eaten, Tyler?"

"No."

"Well, let's get you something, where's the kitchen?"

Tyler pointed south, He and Tyler walked to the kitchen while not looking at each other. When they arrived, the Rebel opened the fridge and looked for something Tyler could eat. He found some vegetables which made him gag.

"What is it?"

"Nothing really" The Rebel said, "I just hate veggies."

He finally found some fried tweeters and some buns which were suitable for a kid he guessed so he put the tweeters on the buns, and put them in the microwave. A minute later they were cooked, and put on a plate. However instead of chowing down, most of the time Tyler just stared at him, he tried to ignore this fact but after a while couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

He looked at Tyler, "My name?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd ask."

The Rebel thought long about this and sighed, "Well, to tell you the truth Tyler, I don't really know."

"No, you just don't want to say it. Is it embarrassing?"

"No, it's just...I feel I'm one of those people where it doesn't matter what my name is. It's what I do that counts."

"Well that's silly."

"Not really, I mean I think one could name himself or herself very easily, it's a label, nothing more nothing less. You could name yourself anything you want but it all comes down to what you do if you want people to notice you."

Tyler just looked at him and sighed, it was obvious this meant very little to him. The Rebel tried to make conversation but just couldn't get himself to say anything, nothing interesting at least. After an hour or so, the Rebel began feeling sleepy.

_Well, I'm tired again. That or I'm just consumed by the awkwardness here and my mind's looking for an excuse._

Without saying goodbye, the Rebel left the kitchen and walked all the way to his room. The hallways were always shorter nowadays; either that or he was walking fast. As he opened the door, the Rebel closed it and crashed on his coat. He still felt uncertain though, like something was lagging. To solve this he tried thinking of things to sooth his mind. He finally settled on Koopa, not exactly soothing but it was the only thing he thought of so he went with it. As he thought on memories of the first day he ever met Koopa emerged.

He remembered almost everything, the room, the desk, the chair, the fact that Wario and all the other guys were there, and Koopa himself. Koopa looked extra special that day, with his groomed hair that had some blonde color to it, his green outfit that was sharper than pens, and his eyes that always seemed to be looking at you.

They were all standing except Koopa who sat on his chair with a look of legitimate intrigue. He remembered being nervous just staring at the King's royal advisor with lots of people he never even knew. Koopa broke the tension by getting up to tell them of their new tasks as the King's special crew. What his exact words were, the Rebel didn't remember but he knew it was about what they would do and what challenges they would face. Koopa then sneezed on his hand wiped them on the desk before getting a kleenex. He remembered looking surprised before Koopa assured him that they were "just germs".

The rest however was a blur as the Rebel came back into reality and saw that it had been a whole 30 minutes. He rubbed his eyebrows a bit and got up from his coat mattress. He sat at the desk and tried writing something. That didn't soothe his mind either, mostly because all he wrote about was that Tyler kid. There was another knock at the door as he suddenly broke out of thought again. Wario entered the office with a pillow and blanket. After looking up the Rebel looked back at his papers and teased,

"Don't tell me she already kicked you out."

Wario smirked, "Fortunately no. I just got these for you since you might get cold sleeping in here."

The Rebel looked at the blanket which was a car sheet and the torn pillow, not exactly high class but it would have to do.

"Thanks."

"Oh trust me, it was no problem."

After Wario left with blanket and pillow resting besides the desk, the door that led outside the warehouse opened as Mona got out and headed to the "love suite". However instead of the sound of love, there was a loud groan of annoyance.

"Who took my blanket and pillow?!"

The Rebel smirked and lied down, it may have taken a while but he finally fell asleep, only to be surrounded in a dreamed of Koopa's office, torn, vandalized, and destroyed. He was there, looking at all the chaos with a smile on his face when he saw the lizard skin chair move. After kicking it over he found Koopa, weak, and defenseless. However when he looked up at the Rebel all that came out of his mouth was a light chuckle.

The Rebel laughed through his throat as a knife crept out of his pocket. Rain continued to pour as Koopa forced himself up, torn suit and all.

"Well? Heh heh heh. What are you waiting for? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Go ahead and kill me already you gutless son of a bitch!"

Without warning the Rebel painfully pierced Koopa through his neck with the knife waiting for Koopa to fall down so he could kick him out the window. Koopa however, merely pulled it out as the wound instantly healed itself.

"Poor choice soldier."

Koopa then knocked him down as he was treated to an onslaught of punches and kicks until he grabbed Koopa's leg and managed to pull him down to the floor as well. The last bit of the dream that he could remember ended with a big blast as he woke up with sweat on his head and pain on his arm. Someone was knocking on the door.

_Talk about nightmare fuel. _


End file.
